Fallen Heroes Comics Wiki
Welcome to the ! Fallen Heroes Comics is a interconnected superhero universe that is free to read on Wattpad, created by Jack Cameron. = Phase 1: Fallen Heroes: Springpine is a city where crime runs rampant. A city that thrives on chaos and violence. But Detective Jonah Riley of the SPPD makes it his mission to cleanse Springpine of the horror that plagues it. But he soon finds himself in the middle of a brutal gang war between two rival crime families. And as the war grows bigger and deadlier, Jonah must work fast to put out the fuse before it all blows up. Jonah Riley must become the true hero his city needs. A city of fallen heroes. Mooncat: Witness the birth of a hero. The birth of Mooncat, the Protector. In 1920's Egypt, British historian Thomas Carnahan is handpicked to lead a team to uncover a hidden tomb that is said to have belonged to the Egyptian Goddess Bast. But when he finds the tomb, he is wrongfully betrayed by his own team, with them leaving him for dead. But the Power of Bast revives him, making him the new Protector, and tasking him to retrieve the artefact. As he comes to grips with his new life and abilities, Thomas soon discovers that this is who he was destined to become. He was always meant to be Mooncat. King Ilem'Entel: On the secluded island of Garden of Eden, King Ilem'Entel reigns over his kingdom. He vows to protect and serve his people well. However, being king is something he is still not used to, as he is still trying to figure out his place and how exactly he can be a good man and a good king. And that is made even harder when an extremist with a insidious agenda starts to cause a stir, with plans to overthrow King Ilem'Entel and claim the throne as his own. With the extremist building a loyal following, Ilem'Entel must gain the courage to step up to his full responsibilities as king to stop this sinister threat. Enlisting the help of a woman warrior and his younger sister, Ilem'Entel will finally find out the true extent of his powers. The Goddess Sekhet: * In the hidden Ancient Egyptian city of Amarna, the Goddess Sekhet reigns as ruler over what remains of her ancient people. Being cloaked from the outside world, Sekhet wants to keep it that way, for the protection of herself and the Egyptians. However, when she discovers that an ancient deity from her past has resurfaced and has now led her younger brother into the outside world, Sekhet must confront the modern age as she races to find her brother, stop the deity, and keep the existence of Amarna a secret. The Wytch: On her sixteenth birthday, Emiliya Sokoloff starts to manifest her heritage of witchcraft, something that she doesn't want. As her magic begins to grow, Emiliya struggles to contain and control it. Her parents become divided on what they should do with her, which only crushes down on her even more. And when a mysterious voodoo queen from France shows up with her sights set on Emiliya, Emiliya must try and figure out who exactly she can trust to help her, while navigating the hardships that come with high school life with her being a teenager. A magic teenager. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse